kamen_rider_prototypefandomcom-20200215-history
Paradox Roidmude
The is an Advanced Roidmude who was originally , a Low-Class Roidmude. His future self steals the Drive Driver from Eiji Tomari and becomes . Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Spider **Advanced: Time portal, wormhole, timeline *Human form/synchronizes: ** *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Drive Type Special's SpeeDrop Type Special Character History Past 108's activities during the Global Freeze of April 2014 remain unknown. By August of 2015, 108 had been imprisoned by the other Roidmudes and deactivated due to his behavior. Future In 2035, 108, now Paradox, defeated future Kamen Rider Drive and stole his Drive Driver to become Kamen Rider Dark Drive. His true goal was later revealed - he wanted to go back in time to revive and fuse with his past self in order to evolve and create an eternal Global Freeze. To do that he assumed Eiji Tomari's form and traveled to 2015, where his goal was achieved and his fusion with his past self created a Paradox Roidmude. His plans however were foiled when Shinnosuke Tomari restarted his Drive Driver with the Tridoron Key and used his son's Shift Car to assume a heroic version of Type Next, using the form's Rider Kick after pulverizing Paradox in a fit of rage to destroy him for good. Post-mortem Upon his destruction, Paradox was added to the Eradicated Roidmude Table. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Chou Super Hero Taisen and Dark Ghost.]] Separate iterations of both the Paradox Roidmude and Kamen Rider Dark Drive existed in the Game World. Kamen Rider Dark Drive was one of a trio of "Dark Riders" from the Game World whom attacked Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X. However, Ex-Aid ultimately overcame the three Dark Riders. The Paradox Roidmude was among the Shocker army of the Game World led by Shocker Leader III, the boss of the Chou Shocker Taisen bonus stage. This army was ultimately wiped out by a combined force of Kamen Riders and . Among those pitted against the , Paradox was beaten by before being reeled in with the others by the of to be destroyed by the combined . Appearances in other media Stage Show Kamen Rider Ghost: Special Event Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Dark Drive is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Kamen Rider Battle Rush Kamen Rider Dark Drive appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Slash Attack. chibidarkdrivee.JPG|Kamen Rider Dark Drive chibifinish.JPG|Kamen Rider Dark Drive using your Dark Slash Personality to be added Forms . *'Data Mimicry:' Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. *'Energy Attack:' Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. *'Wall Crawling:' Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. *'Webbing:' Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. - Advanced= Paradox Roidmude *Height: *Weight: After awakening the past Roidmude 108, "Eiji" merges with it, coining this evolution as a . Its appearance is identical to the , sporting a golden body. Powers and Abilities *'Heavy Acceleration:' The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. *'Global Freeze:' Unlike most Advanced Roidmudes whose Heavy Acceleration ability affects a certain radius, Paradox is able to create a Global Freeze entirely on his own which envelopes the entire Earth. Paradox is also able to create a more powerful version of the Global Freeze which completely freezes any movement on Earth. Only the Shift Next Special Car has been known to be able to counter these effects. *'Advanced Camouflage:' Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . *'Data Mimicry:' Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. *'Weapon Absorption:' Paradox is able to absorb Drive's weapons into his own body, allowing him to upgrade his body parts. This was shown by absorbing the Handle-Ken, gaining sharp claws on his right hand. *'Energy Blast:' Paradox is able to create a large blue energy sphere and use it as a blast attack. *'Arm Cannon:' Paradox is armed with an arm cannon which he can manifest at will. }} - Dark Drive= Kamen Rider Dark Drive *'Height': 199.5 cm. *'Weight': 108 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 24 t. *'Kicking power': 40 t. *'Maximum jump height': 50 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.446 sec. is Dark Drive's futuristic mercedes-based form. Accessed through the Next side of the Shift Next Special Car, this form bears the . Without a user, Dark Drive can operate autonomously like a remote-controlled drone, accepting orders and executing them. It is noted that in this specific configuration, Dark Drive without a host is weaker to some degree. The body of the autonomous Dark Drive can be recreated with its Drive Driver and Shift Brace intact. Appearances: Surprise Future, }} Equipment Devices *Drive Driver - Belt-based transformation device *Shift Brace - Bracelet-based transformation device *Shift Cars - Gives access to Dark Drive's forms and powers, depending on which car is used. They also allow Dark Drive to move normally during a Slowdown. Weapons *Blade Gunner - Dark Drive's main weapon, a combat dagger Vehicles *NEXTridoron - Dark Drive's Rider Machine Others *Tablet: While in disguise as Eiji, Paradox uses a tablet to control the future Drive system. He used this to activate the autopilot Dark Drive.